


Нужные слова

by Angeria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeria/pseuds/Angeria
Summary: Джон обиделся...





	

Слон был прекрасный. Зеленый. С красно-желтыми ушами и весело позвякивающими бубенчиками на них, в разноцветных звездочках по всему телу. Слон спокойно стоял, смотрел на Джона и не решался подойти. Джон смотрел на слона. В слоне было величие. Сила. И поразительно умные глаза.

— Смотри, что у меня есть, — сказал Джон вытягивая вперед руку. В руке была морковка.

— Зачем и откуда у меня морковь, — подумал было Джон, — разве слона кормят морковью? Это скорее для пони. Нелепость какая...

Слон, видимо, считал так же. Он стоял и смотрел своими умными глазами, и в них, кажется, читалась насмешка. Глупый-глупый Джон. 

И как же быть? Такой замечательный слон, я так хочу его погладить. Просто протянуть руку? И Джон протянул.

— Привееет, — снова произнес он, немного протягивая гласные. — Чудесная погода, не правда ли?

Слон покосился на розоватые клубы тумана, похожие на сахарную вату, проплывавшие мимо них, и отрицательно покачал хоботом, что было совершенно невежливо с его стороны. Немного помедлив, он сделал пару шагов назад и занял выжидательную позицию. 

— Невозможно невоспитанный слон, — подумал Джон. — Совершенный, невоспитанный, невозможный, невыносимый слон. Слон-социопат. И как же его теперь погладить?

Джон подался назад, как бы примериваясь, с какой стороны подойти к животному. Животное стояло смирно, только чуть наклонило голову вбок, как будто что-то замышляло. Слон покачивал хоботом из стороны в сторону, а потом резким движением выбросил его вперед, в лицо Джону, и издал трубный рев: УУууууУУУУ!

УуууУУуу! УууУУууУУ!

— Чертов слон! — Джон подскочил с кровати и ударил с размаху по вибрирующему на тумбочке мобильнику. — Ну я тебе! Млекопитающее! — пробубнил он, еще не придя в себя ото сна, и пригрозил кулаком сотовому телефону, который продолжал назойливо жужжать.

Начинался новый солнечный, многообещающий день на Бейкер-стрит. 

***

 

Умывшись и приняв душ, Джон спустился на кухню. Не торопясь, растягивая удовольствие, сварив и выпив кофе, — не все же время чай — он с недоумением оглядел хаос вокруг. Когда все это могло здесь произойти? Ведь еще пару дней назад, после его увещеваний о том, что чистота — залог здоровья и он как врач настоятельно рекомендует, на кухне был наведен идеальный порядок. А главное — кто все это будет убирать? Опять пробирки с какими-то химикатами валяются в раковине рядом с не вымытой посудой. Крошки хлеба на разделочной доске, а рядом явно реактивы для очередного гениального эксперимента... Джон вздохнул неодобрительно. Он решил не думать об этом сейчас, ему и так предстояло одно сложное, но неизбежное дело.

Он снова принялся варить кофе.

Чай-чай! Кто все время говорит про чай? Самое правильное с утра пить кофе. В этом есть что-то жизнеутверждающее. Кофе, яичница на сковороде, и чтобы солнце в окно. И чтобы пятнадцать минут тишины — такой необходимый островок спокойствия, оптимизма и веры в то, что наступающий день будет приятным и правильным. Время, чтобы собраться с силами и снова ринуться в бой, в водоворот приключений, в общем, погрузиться по самые уши в ту самую субстанцию, которую называют жизнью.

Удовольствие, которое получал Джон от процесса приготовления, было, наверное, основной причиной того, что кофе у него всегда получался отменный. У него был целый ритуал, что-то вроде китайской чайной церемонии. Сначала надо было достать тщательно спрятанную от экспериментов соседа турку, полюбоваться на драконов выгравированных на ней. Потом ополоснуть водой и отмерить ровно две ложки кофе, а после, подумав, все-таки добавить еще одну — без горки. Затем залить водой и поставить на самый медленный огонь. И ждать. И следить, чтобы не убежал, ловить носом запах и в точно рассчитанный момент поднять турку с огня. И так три раза. А потом круговым движением, как волшебник на детских праздниках, всколыхнуть турку, чтобы образовалась восхитительная пенка. Почти что магия. Мало кому удается... Дать три минуты постоять и — вуаля! — можно наливать в чашку.

Раньше, дожидаясь, пока кофейная гуща осядет, Джон думал о том, что вся его жизнь на Бейкер-стрит похожа на ожидание того самого момента, когда нужно выхватить кофе с огня. Схватить удирающего преступника, увернуться от пули... оттащить Шерлока от Андерсона... И ему это до чертиков нравилось, надо сказать. Раньше... 

Кстати, о Шерлоке. Кофе для него готов. Можно идти и будить соседа. Джон вздохнул и поднялся со стула.

Зачем он в который раз ввязался в эту авантюру, было не понятно даже ему самому. Разбудить с утра воинственно настроенного и не желающего вставать детектива было той еще задачей. Случайно буркнув однажды «угу» на просьбу Шерлока «разбуди меня в восемь», Джон даже не думал, что это окажется такой сложной задачей. И уж совершенно не предполагал, что это войдет в его «обязанности» спустя какое-то время. В общем, так или иначе, Джон направлялся в «логово зверя», и он заранее знал, что сейчас произойдет.

 

Спектакль был неизменный и с экспрессией исполнялся каждое утро. Декорации те же. Состав актеров тот же. Акт первый: «Еще пять минут».

Джон просовывает голову в приоткрытую дверь, и тихо зовет:

— Шерлок. Шеерлок. Шееерлоооок!!!

Из подушек высовывается крайне недовольное лицо с прищуренными глазами.

— Ммммм...

— Ты просил тебя разбудить.

— Ммммм... угу.

Лицо падает обратно в подушки.

— Шерлок! Шерлок! Восемь! Ты просил разбудить тебя в восемь!

— Еще пять минут... — раздается приглушенное подушкой.

Джон уходит. 

Акт второй: «Никаких пяти минут»

Через пять минут Джон опять просовывается в дверь.

— Шерлок! Пять минут!

— Мммм... — сквозь подушки.

— Шерлок!

— Ммммм... пять минут...

— Никаких пяти минут. Я опаздываю.

Дальше возможны вариации: «Какого черта, Джон?!» — это когда Джон действительно опаздывает, а соседу действительно нужно встать, и Джон сдергивает с него одеяло. В такие минуты Джон испытывает мстительное удовольствие за все те ночи, когда Шерлок выдергивал его из постели, играя что-то невозможное на скрипке, бросал ему свитер и с криками «Дело не ждет!», взмахнув полами пальто, уносился по лестнице вниз, не оставляя ему шансов. 

Или более гуманный вариант «Шерлок, кофе!» подманивает сонных детективов, правда, занимает чуть больше времени и нужно прилагать чуть больше усилий. Но тоже действует.

Иногда Джон рассматривал вариант «Сила музыки», и, в отместку, хотел воспроизвести на ухо соседу пару пассажей на скрипке, но так и не научился на ней играть. Да и миссис Хадсон было жалко.

Сегодня был вариант с кофе. 

Джон осторожно просочился в приоткрытую дверь, поставил чашку на столик у кровати и тихо позвал:

— Шерлок.

Еще минута-две, и если уж не голос Джона, так аромат кофе вернет миру гения, возвратит его из страны снов...

***

 

Сначала это было даже забавно. Пробуждение по будильнику никогда не доставляло Шерлоку удовольствия, как, впрочем, и ни одному жителю этой планеты. Но на то он и был гением, чтобы придумать, как избежать этой незавидной участи. Попросив как-то раз Джона об услуге, Шерлок и не рассчитывал, что тот вообще справится с этим заданием. Поднять детектива из кровати ранним утром мог только вой полицейских сирен, оповещающих о свеженьких трупах, и ничего больше. Но Джон, хоть и не обладал гениальностью своего соседа, был упрям и терпелив, и с первого же раза справился с поручением. Он сначала заходил по просьбе Шерлока через пять минут несколько раз, а потом, поняв хитрость, просто сдернул с того одеяло — ррраз! и никаких вариантов. Не будет же сосед лежать перед ним в одном нижнем белье. 

Шерлок и правда подскочил, как ошпаренный, схватил с пола одеяло, замотался в него, как в тогу, и было опять рухнул на кровать, но на угрожающее «Шееерлооок!», поднял голову и раздраженно выпалил:

— Да встаю я, встаю!

Джон вышел из комнаты, и уже через пару минут Шерлок все еще в одеяле прошлепал босыми ногами по полу на кухню.

Во второй раз Шерлок заранее подготовился и улегся в постель в пижаме. Джон был мудр, и раз трюк с одеялом не подействовал, он вышел из комнаты и сварил кофе. Сработало. И теперь, когда у Джона не было времени на пререкательства, он всегда пользовался этим фокусом.

Надо признаться, что этот способ Шерлоку нравился меньше всего. Слишком легко. 

Он еще на подходе к комнате слышал Джона, бережно несущего кружку, и каждый раз думал про себя, что в этот раз так просто не сдастся, но против аромата кофе устоять не мог. Вот и тогда, только кружка с тихим стуком встала у изголовья, он приподнялся над подушками, посмотрел сонным взглядом, потом уселся, привалившись к спинке кровати:

— Какого черта ты все время его мне таскаешь? — буркнул Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди. — Я все равно не могу его пить так. И все равно несу его потом на кухню, и он безнадежно остывает. И неужели нельзя сразу варить тогда следующий, чтобы был горячим?

Джон смиренно вздохнул. С утра Шерлок не был приятным собеседником. Он вообще им не был, надо признаться, но по утрам градус его раздражения зашкаливал, и Джон, отговариваясь опозданиями на работу, предпочитал ретироваться с поля боя. А в спину ему неслось:

— Какого черта ты вообще ходишь на эту свою работу?!

***

 

Разбуженный гений Шерлока негодовал. Дел не было вот уже неделю. Самым выдающимся происшествием были поиски очков миссис Хадсон, которые она сама же и забыла под подушкой на кресле. Скууу-кооо-тааа.

Надо было что-то придумать с этими пробуждениями. Вероятнее всего, их надо просто прекратить. Дел нет, нужды вставать в такую рань нет, однако и прекращать отчего-то не хотелось. 

Джон торчал на работе. Джон был вообще странный в последнее время. Дома появлялся все реже, а в прошлую пятницу отбыл на очередное свидание, и, когда Шерлоку надоело ругаться с телевизором, он несколько часов — несколько часов! — не мог вытащить этого треклятого Джона Уотсона из кафе своими смсками.

Никуда не годится. И возникают подозрения. Раз уж анализировать больше было нечего, Шерлок с ногами уселся в кресло и принялся анализировать Джона. 

 

Надо сказать, что огрехи в его поведении Шерлок начал замечать уже довольно давно, но так упивался своей скукой, что поначалу не обращал на это внимания. В конце концов, картинно падать на диван, вредничать и каждые десять минут просить чай погорячее — это законное право каждого гениального детектива в перерывах между расследованиями. Нет, он замечал факты, которые не вписывались в привычную картину мира, но откладывал их анализ на потом. И вот теперь момент настал.

Все началось, кажется, после того как во время очередного расследования Шерлока умудрились подстрелить. Ранение было так себе, на слабую троечку, жизненно важный орган, мозг, задет не был, а поэтому Шерлок не придавал ему особого значения. Плечо, ну подумаешь, плечо. Да, неприятно и больно, но Джон словно сошел с ума. Он скакал вокруг на пару с миссис Хадсон и квохтал ничуть не меньше нее. Слава богу, что он не дошел до того, чтобы называть Шерлока «дорогуша», такого бы детектив точно не пережил. Но и без этого Шерлок чувствовал себя домашним питомцем, которому нельзя драть диван и скакать по шторам, а следует только лежать и, желательно, мурлыкать. Мурлыкать Шерлок не умел. А также не хотел быть благодарным за то, что ему не разрешали играть на скрипке (это может повредить плечу!), все время приносили куриный бульон (как будто ранение — это какая-то простуда!). Джон даже пару раз пытался подоткнуть ему одеяло, чего Шерлок совершенно уже не мог вынести:

— Ну что ты возишься со мной, как с ребенком! Я не хочу спать!

В ответ он получил укоризненный взгляд, что разозлило его еще сильнее:

— Оставь ты в покое мое одеяло! — рявкнул он и попытался, брыкаясь, освободить ноги. Отпихнуть подальше получилось не только одеяло, но и Джона. За какой надобностью тот потянулся к Шерлоку, было не понятно, но получив существенный пинок в живот, охнул, согнулся, выругался и, зло посмотрев, покинул комнату соседа.

Через десять минут принесло домохозяйку.

— О, Шеерлок! Ну так же нельзя! — воскликнула она, и, заломив руки, использовала весь свой арсенал «милых» и «дорогуш», чтобы показать Шерлоку, как тот не прав. — Джон ведь так переживает! Да на нем же лица нет! 

— Лицо на нем есть! — возразил раздосадованный Шерлок. — И это самое лицо запрещает мне вставать с кровати. А также писать Лейстрейду, заниматься опытами, и вообще! Если бы Джон не был таким идиотом, то он бы давно понял, что...

Но, заслышав про «идиота», миссис Хадсон сообщила, что не намерена выслушивать подобное, и как только бедняга-Джон все это терпит. И удалилась.

Череп был на каминной полке, а продолжать свои тирады в отсутствие слушателей Шерлок уже отвык.

С того самого момента что-то разладилось.

Джон не сказал ни слова, когда Шерлок через несколько минут после ссоры вышел в гостиную и уселся в кресло — никаких «тебе надо лежать». Потом Шерлок попробовал поиграть на скрипке — никаких возражений в духе «это повредит плечу». Потом он на пробу провел пару опытов на кухне. Пришлось даже добавить чуть больше реактива, чтобы хлопок и небольшой взрыв привлекли внимание доктора. 

Что ж, первое время Шерлок был даже доволен. Неусыпный контроль над его здоровьем был прекращен. Джон только неодобрительно вздыхал, когда делал перевязки, но никакой раздажающе-удушающей заботы дальше не следовало. Когда возникло очередное дело, выяснилось одно неожиданное обстоятельство. Вместе с заботой о его здоровье, которая так бесила Шерлока, исчезли и все восхищенные и такие приятные для детектива слова, которые раньше говорил Джон.

«Это восхитительно!», «Великолепно!», «Но как!?...» — вместо этого теперь было задумчивое «хмммм?», «ааа!» и еще несколько междометий. А пояснять логику своих размышлений теперь приходилось без дополнительных наводящих вопросов. Самому! Нельзя сказать, что Шерлоку это было по душе, но... было терпимо, да, терпимо. Он именно так и делал раньше, еще до Джона — что ж, будет делать так и теперь. Хотя похвала и восхищенные возгласы были, конечно, приятнее. Гораздо.

Еще Джон теперь не вступал в их перепалки с Андерсеном, и можно было сколько угодно смеяться над медэкспертом и называть его идиотом, отпускать любые колкости в его адрес и не получать выволочку за это. Джон перестал укорять за то, что Шерлок якобы умничает и унижает окружающих, но отчего-то проделывать это стало куда как менее весело. Может, оттого, что раньше Джон был на его стороне, и, хоть и осуждал, но готов был вступиться за заносчивого детектива в любой словесной перепалке, а теперь было ощущение, что он едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать приводить Шерлоку аргументы в пользу выводов Андерсена. Но... ощущения к делу, как говорится, не пришьешь. А значит, Шерлок условно полагал, что Джон все еще его союзник. Просто у него плохой день, наверное...

Была еще одна вещь. Шерлок теперь ел, когда хотел, и ложился спать, когда хотел.

Если раньше Джон обязательно оставлял ему на столе завтрак, который Шерлок, конечно же, игнорировал, то теперь, выходя на кухню, он обнаруживал там ровно то, что сам оставил вчера, а точнее ничего, кроме неоконченных экспериментов. И даже если принять во внимание, что Шерлок не мог с утра проглотить ничего, кроме кофе, все равно пара тостов и джем, оставленные для него Джоном, были привычными и какими-то правильными утренними вещами. А вечером, когда Джон уходил к себе наверх, он ни разу не обмолвился ни словом о том, что сон — это отдых для организма. Да, Шерлок, не мог заснуть раньше полуночи, да, он хотел бы бодрствовать круглосуточно, и если уж уходил в кровать, то только когда совсем валился с ног от усталости. А то и вовсе засыпал прямо на диване в гостиной среди своих разбросанных бумаг, иногда в обнимку со скрипкой, а то и с черепом Билли, который во время ночных бдений заменял ему собеседника. Джон как врач это крайне не одобрял и каждый раз укоризненно напоминал, что в свежую голову идеи приходят гораздо охотнее, что спать нужно и что с утра Шерлок опять будет с трудом вставать и дуться на весь свет. Понятно, что это мало действовало на детектива, но он все же прислушивался, совсем чуть-чуть, но прислушивался. И даже перестал играть по ночам на скрипке. И даже почти всегда стал ложиться спать раньше, чем за окнами начнет светать. Потому что завтра же в восемь Джон придет его будить... 

Теперь вдруг утренние тосты и вечерние уговоры прекратились. Джон, как и прежде, будил его по утрам, а в остальном Шерлок был предоставлен сам себе. И, хоть он и не видел в этом проблемы, но изменения требовали тщательного обдумывания и анализа, ведь что-то же явилось их причиной. Вот только что? 

Гений-детектив сидел, поджав ноги, в кресле, смотрел в одну точку и никак не мог ухватить нить, никак не мог подступиться, никак не мог понять, как же в этом всем разобраться... Что нашло на Джона? Может, он, Шерлок, сделал что-то не так? Или ему все это только кажется? И на самом деле все в порядке? 

Билли на каминной полке молчал. Череп, может, когда-то и разбирался в человеческих отношениях, но сейчас он совершенно не собирался давать подсказок Шерлоку. Хоть раз любой череп имеет право быть умнее самого Шерлока Холмса.

***

 

Даааа, денек выдался не из легких. Когда Джон заканчивал смену, он с облегчением подумал, что следует благодарить бога за то, что у Шерлока нет сейчас никакого дела: хоть детектив и невыносим более чем обычно, но, по крайней мере, Джон высыпается, а не рыскает по ночам в поисках улик или преступников.

Днем звонил Грег. Звал в паб. Нет лучше развлечения на сегодняшний вечер, ей-богу. Пару пинт пива, понаблюдать за красотками, дружеские разговоры. Да, кажется, это то, что ему действительно нужно сейчас.

Грег подошел где-то к восьми. За окном сгустились сумерки, были зажжены уличные фонари, и мокрый асфальт поблескивал в их свете. Днем прошел дождь, и они прошлись до ближайшего бара, вдыхая бодрящий воздух, который унимал гул в голове после прошедшего полного событий дня. Зайдя в небольшое слабо освещенное помещение, они уселись за барной стойкой, положив локти на отполированную поверхность, и сделали заказ. Первую кружку пили молча. Каждый еще раз переживал свой день. Когда пива оставалось уже на донышке, и им принесли следующую порцию, Грег, вздохнув, потянул:

— Даааааа...

— Угу, - коротко ответил ему Джон и одним глотком осушил кружку до конца.

— Ну и что? Ты все еще обижаешься? — то ли то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно произнес Лестрейд, но, не получив ответа и решив проигнорировать затянувшееся молчание Джона, начал снова:

— Ты пойми, с Шерлоком это бесполезно. Он такой, какой есть, и таким был всегда...

Джон нетерпеливо махнул рукой и, как тонущий за спасительный круг, ухватился за ручку следующей наполненной кружки. 

— Дело не в обиде, понимаешь? Дело в отношении... в отношениях! — осоловело произнес он, когда и вторая кружка была наполовину пуста. Пиво на голодный желудок прибавило ему смелости и откровенности. — Ведь я же к нему со всей душооой! Шерлок то, Шерлок сё! А он... — Джон еще раз махнул рукой, опустил голову и принялся взглядом прожигать дыру в барной стойке.

— А он?

— А он не ценит! А я же не прошу много, мне же главное, чтобы ценили! Понимаешь? Це-ни-ли!

Грег неодобрительно покосился на друга, но тот разошелся не на шутку.

— Нет, ты послушай! Я же понимаю, он гений и все такое, но нельзя же так с людьми! Я таскаюсь за ним, как привязанный, и да, мне нравится. Все эти погони, расследования, но... Но я совершенно не понимаю, зачем он берет меня с собой, если ему совершенно не нужно то, что я для него делаю. Да он и не замечает, что я стараюсь для него! Я помогаю, чем могу, я же хочу как лучше. Может, то, что я ношу его рубашки в прачечную или то, что я готовлю ужин, не так уж и важно и на весах мировой значимости меньше, чем маньяк, которого он поймал, но черт возьми! Я же тоже ловил этого маньяка! Я выслушивал его тирады. А еще и вот это вот все с одеждой и ужинами... И что я получаю взамен? «Джон, ты идиот!» «Я не ем, пока работаю!» «Куда ты дел мой шарф?»

Последние фразы, голосом Шерлока, Джон произнес слишком громко, и пара человек, сидевших рядом, удивленно и недовольно оглянулись на них. Грег виновато улыбнулся оглянувшимся и постарался отвлечь Джона от страданий.

— Смотри, какие! — кивнул он головой на пару красоток, сидевших за столиком в отдалении. — Уххх, вот у той не меньше фунта! — сказал он, держа руки перед грудью, сделав вид, будто взвешивает что-то тяжелое.

Джон без энтузиазма оглянулся на столик, который указал Грег, отвернулся обратно к стойке и без удовольствия согласился:

— Даа, я б не прочь...

На этом разговор затих, и в течение следующих пятнадцати минут Джон молча допивал пиво, рассматривая свои руки и гипнотизируя взглядом столешницу. И хотя разговор не клеился, возвращаться домой ни одному из них не хотелось. У Грега были примерно те же проблемы с женой, что и у Джона с Шерлоком, хотя он ни за что не сказал бы этого вслух. Они заказали еще по одному, а потом еще по одному, и только когда у обоих не осталось никаких связных мыслей в голове, встали и, мерно пошатываясь, отправились по домам, наступая во все лужи, которые обходили прежде по дороге в бар.

***

 

Шерлок сидел в кресле весь день до вечера. Он складывал пальцы домиком, приподнимал брови своим каким-то особенным мыслям и наконец-то решился. Ладно, раз Джону нужна забота, пусть будет забота. Это же так по-дружески — позволять заботиться о себе. А Джон, как-никак, его единственный друг.

Как только за окном стемнело, Шерлок начал беспокоиться. На часах восемь, девять, а Джона все еще нет. Гений прикинул, просчитал в уме: сегодня не пятница, Джону завтра на смену... Свидание? Маловероятно. Значит, Лестрейд. Значит, сидят в пабе.

В голове не укладывалось, о чем они там могли говорить. Ведь у них нет ни одно мало-мальски интересного дела... На красоток пялятся и дуют пиво? Шерлок скривился. Тоже мне занятие. При необходимости, требуется всего три минуты сорок семь секунд, чтобы завязать знакомство с девушкой у барной стойки, и полторы-две минуты, если не быть болваном и не предлагать перепихнуться сразу же, чтобы склонить чашу весов ее благосклонности в свою пользу. Так и чем они там занимаются столько времени? И почему у Джона такая напряженка в личной жизни, если он столько времени проводит в пабах? Вопрос...

Впрочем, Шерлок сегодня решил не досаждать Джону своими смсками и просто дождаться соседа дома. Ведь он же хороший друг...

Как только ключ повернулся в замочной скважине, Шерлок решил действовать по заранее заготовленному плану. Он принял самую скучающую свою позу и прокричал как можно громче:

— Джоооон!

Ответа не последовало. Только пыхтение и скрежет ключа в замке.

— Джоооооон!

Замок неловко закрылся, и человек в прихожей, отдуваясь и с характерным шорохом, опираясь спиной на стену позади него, нагнувшись, пытается развязать шнурки.

— Джоооооооооон!!!!!

В гостиную влетел со злостью брошенный ботинок соседа, убив на корню следующую заготовленную Шерлоком фразу.

— Джон, я хочу есть... — все-таки выпалил детектив, но только потому, что слова уже и так готовы были сорваться с языка, а летающий ботинок испортил трагичность момента.

Следом прилетел второй ботинок.

— Пошел к черту, Шерлок! — донеслось из прихожей, и послышался скрип ступеней, как будто кто-то не вполне уверенный в своей походке пытался чеканить шаги, поднимаясь наверх.

«Значит, не то...» — подумал Шерлок, и, взмахнув полами халата, закружил по комнате, напоминая растерянную и взъерошенную синюю летучую мышь.

«Черт бы побрал этого Джона Уотсона! Хуже поимки маньяка, ей-богу!» — пронеслось у него в голове, и он решил обратиться к специализированным изданиям. К женским журналам.

К утру, обогатившись знанием о двадцати позах, способных оживить супружеский секс, и пятнадцати способах флирта в общественных местах, Шерлок все-таки набрел на золотую жилу. Колонка «Вы и он» в ежемесячном женском журнале сообщала все необходимые подробности, как вырвать подгулявшего мужа из цепких лап молодой любовницы и вернуть его в семью. Прикинув так и эдак, Шерлок решил, что это приблизительно одно и то же, и принялся действовать.

***

 

Джону снилось, что его из раза в раз расстреливают то ли в Афганистане, то ли в Ираке, но у террористов сбит прицел, и в него никак не попадут. Поэтому, когда зазвонил будильник, он с трудом поднял голову от подушки и нажал на кнопку отбоя так, будто это был пульт от бомбы, которая должна взорвать его вместе с террористами.

Сфокусировав взгляд на прикроватной тумбочке, он минуту, а то и больше, не мог определить пару предметов, которые казались инородными на его аскетичной тумбочке. У его изголовья стоял стакан воды и пара таблеток аспирина. Но, как бы интригующе это ни выглядело, Джон совершенно не мог думать о том, откуда они там взялись. Он просто проглотил их и, жалея, что террористы из сна не забрали его к Аллаху, побрел в душ. Голова болела невыносимо.

Спустившись после душа на кухню, Джон увидел омлет. И не поверил своим глазам. Он зажмурился, открыл глаза, но омлет остался стоять на столе рядом с — о, боже! — чашкой кофе. Джон подошел ближе и посмотрел на омлет внимательно. Он выглядел так, как выглядят нормальные омлеты: в меру пышный, с румяными бочками, — и пах... Мммм! Видимо, таблетки аспирина сделали свое дело, голову отпустило из железных тисков, а мутить перестало после прохладного душа, поэтому Джон присел на стул и принялся недоверчиво ковырять свой внезапный завтрак вилкой. Есть хотелось, но было, откровенно говоря, непривычно и немного страшно. Он смутно помнил свой вчерашний вечер и возвращение домой, а поэтому беспокоился, что же он такого сделал, что побудило соседа подняться и приготовить ему завтрак. В том, что это был именно Шерлок, Джон не сомневался: миссис Хадсон, хоть и баловала их изредка своей стряпней, но не уставала напоминать, что она домовладелица, а не домработница. Она приходила со своей выпечкой, только если кто-то из них двоих был расстроен и нуждался в утешении. В другие дни процесс приготовления пищи был полностью на Джоне. Поэтому было вдвойне странно обнаружить с утра не только аспирин, но и омлет. И что же в этом омлете может быть кроме яиц и молока? В последний раз, когда Шерлок что-то готовил для Джона, это был кофе в Баскервилль-холле, и он слишком хорошо помнил, чем дело закончилось. 

В конце концов Джон решил обойтись полумерами. Он поковырял омлет, съел несколько кусков, а вот кофе пить не стал — нащупал в холодильнике пакет апельсинового сока, с наслаждением приложил его ко лбу, постоял так несколько секунд и только потом сделал пару больших глотков. На этом с завтраком был покончено. 

Спустя двадцать минут Джон уже шагал по дороге на работу, гадая, что же нашло на соседа и где же того носит с самого утра, ведь в квартире его точно не было...

***

 

Уж если за что-то Шерлок и брался, то отдавался делу целиком. Он прикладывал все усилия для достижения цели, а потому, когда он увидел простую и понятную инструкцию в женском журнале, то принялся выполнять досконально. Инструкция гласила:

«Помоги осознать своему мужчине, что он важен для тебя, как никто другой:

1\. Вкусно накорми его. Вспомни, что путь к сердцу лежит через желудок. Не нужно готовить плотный ужин из трех блюд — можно обойтись одним, но мастерски приготовленным. Пусть он поймет, что именно ты — та единственная, которая наполнит уютом ваше семейное гнездышко.

2\. Разделяй его интересы. Присоединившись к нему в его хобби, тебе будет легко вернуть его интерес. Он посмотрит на тебя свежим взглядом и осознает, что вы с ним одно целое.

3\. Позволь ему гордиться тобой. Пусть его друзья позавидуют, что ему досталась такая спутница жизни. Всегда будь ухожена, обаятельна и сексуальна. Поверь, ему важно, что о тебе думают его друзья и коллеги. 

4\. Помогай справляться с трудными ситуациями. Шути и подбадривай любимого, когда у него нелегкий день. Пусть он почувствует, что вместе вы способны на многое.

5\. Старайся чаще говорить ему комплименты. А главное, делай это искренне. Пусть твой мужчина почувствует себя единственным и неповторимым».

Прочитав первый пункт, Шерлок решил, что вместо ужина пойдет и завтрак — затягивать до вечера было ни к чему: кто его знает, когда Джон сегодня решит вернуться домой. Может, брошенные жены, для которых это все было написано, и располагали временем, но у Шерлока его не было. Летающие ботинки вчера доказали сложность их случая. Детектив был серьезно настроен приготовить что-то эдакое, но в голову, кроме омлета и чашки кофе, ничего не приходило. Да и что еще есть с утра — не утку же запеченную с яблоками. 

Тогда гений решил, что он сделает ставку не на изысканность блюда, а на своевременность момента. Ведь так приятно пить горячий, а не остывший кофе, уж Шерлок-то это точно знал... 

За окном почти совсем рассвело, нужно было торопиться: необходимо было провести один важный эксперимент. Итак, нам дано время пробуждения Джона, дано время, за которое он принимает душ. Следовало точно рассчитать, когда начать готовить омлет и варить кофе, чтобы они не успели остыть к выходу Джона из ванной. Путем пары простых математических действий и одного опытного эксперимента по скорости прожарки омлета было вычислено, что готовить надо начинать сразу, как только Джон зайдет в душ. За время, пока он там, и яйца успеют прожариться, и кофе сварится, и сам Шерлок успеет незамеченным выскользнуть из дома и приступить к выполнению второго пункта программы. Решено.

Детектив заранее принял душ, сменил пижамные штаны на брюки, закатал рукава на рубашке, чтобы с доблестью принять сражение с приготовлением завтрака, и тут вспомнил.

Конечно же! Точно! Он же чуть не пропустил самое главное! Похмелье! Ну какой завтрак с похмелья? Шерлок нашел аспирин в аптечке и, вместе с ним и стаканом воды, бесшумно прокрался в комнату Джона. Ни одна ступенька не скрипнула под его ногой. В этом и прелесть того, чтобы быть гением: ты помнишь все скрипучие ступеньки на лестнице, ведущей в комнату соседа...

Пока проснувшийся по будильнику Джон недоумевал, откуда взялись таблетки на его тумбочке, и плескался в ванной, Шерлок был предельно собран и аккуратен: не испачкать рубашку во время готовки (пошлый передник он не мог позволить себе надеть даже в мыслях), нарезать помидоры идеальными ломтиками, проконтролировать прожарку омлета, сварить кофе. Наконец, когда все было готово, он оставил завтрак на столе, оглянулся еще раз, будто желая ему удачи, и метнулся в прихожую. У него было еще полно дел. Шум льющейся воды в душе заглушил звук закрытой двери.

Следующим пунктом в списке Шерлока было хобби. Более всего под это понятие подходила работа Джона. Действительно, невозможно же серьезно относиться к тому, что бывший военный врач сидит в кабинете и выслушивает жалобы пенсионеров и мамаш с детьми. Вот погони за преступниками — это да! Это настоящее дело, а не какое-то бесцельное времяпрепровождение. В любом случае, если это так важно для Джона, а в журнале писали, что надо проникнуться, то Шерлок решил сразу, не медля, окунуться в гущу событий: он держал путь на работу к Джону. Пока тот наслаждался завтраком, было решено произвести разведку на местности. Путь был недолгим, и уже через пятнадцать минут быстрой ходьбы Шерлок был на месте. У него было примерно полчаса до появления соседа, чтобы осмотреться. Нельзя было терять ни минуты. Не сбавляя шага, детектив ворвался приемную, тем самым нарушив неспешное течение времени и вспугнув несколько медсестер у регистрационной стойки. Наскоро оглядевшись, он выбрал направление и менее чем за минуту оказался у двери в кабинет Джона, где уже скопилась небольшая очередь. «Время дедукции!» — решил он и, усевшись на стул в дальнем конце очереди, принялся разглядывать остальных посетителей. 

Откровенно говоря, Шерлок своим визитом в больницу хотел убить двух зайцев разом. «Это и вовлеченность в хобби, — думал он, — и возможность блеснуть умом перед его коллегами, ведь сказано же, что их мнение немаловажно». Надо дать Джону возможность гордиться перед сослуживцами, что у него такой друг!

***

Джон не спеша прошелся по знакомым улицам, раздумывая, куда же делся Шерлок. Неужели у него новое дело, а тот ничего не сказал? Ряд противоречивых фактов смущал доктора. С одной стороны, Джон не помнил, как вернулся домой накануне, и, вероятно, сделал что-то такое, что заставило Шерлока приготовить ему завтрак. Завтрак — это же дружеский жест? А значит, детектив не обижается на Джона. С другой стороны, если у Шерлока новое расследование, а Джон не в курсе, значит, все-таки обижается... Хуже всего было то, что Джон не смог увидеть с утра своего соседа, чтобы разрешить все сомнения, ведь обычно доктору хватало одного взгляда на детектива, чтобы понять, все в порядке или что-то не так. К тому же Джон чувствовал свою ответственность перед этим миром, потому что как только у Шерлока начиналось расследование, тот начинал действовать в свойственной ему манере: не оглядываясь и не беря в расчет других людей, не щадя их чувства. И только Джон знал средство по укрощению буйного интеллекта и усмирению гнева. Речи про «идиотов» тут же прекращались, едва рот детектива оказывался занят. Едой. Все было просто: Шерлок ел и добрел, ел и успокаивался. И иногда даже, разморенный и утомленный перевариванием пищи, засыпал. Однажды Джон застал совершенно умилительную картину: гений сыска, подперев рукой щеку и прикрыв глаза, кемарил прямо над только что опустошенной тарелкой. И Джон бы даже не стал его будить, если бы не опасался, что тот тюкнется в нее носом, когда заснет окончательно. Еда умиротворяюще действовала на Шерлока, и он это прекрасно осознавал. И не ел, пока длится расследование, и голодным и злющим метался по улицам, доводя своей дедукцией окружающих до белого каления: он считал, что так его мозг работает быстрее. Переубедить его и уговорить пообедать было совершенно невозможно. 

Джон жалел о том, что не смог с утра увидеть соседа ровно до того момента, пока не вошел в приемную и не увидел его там.

Шерлок с абсолютно невозмутимым видом, нога на ногу, восседал на стуле в дальнем конце коридора и делал вид, будто он был родственником фикуса в кадке в углу, а значит, имел полное право там находиться.

Джон даже не нашел, что сказать. В голове у него отчетливо пронеслось «Твою мать!», но вслух произносить он этого точно не собирался: не пристало военному врачу выражаться при гражданском населении. Джон задержал взгляд на Шерлоке на несколько секунд. Тот, увидев Джона, растянул губы в самой широкой из своих улыбок. Но прежде, чем гений успел хоть что-то произнести, Джон строевым шагом направился к своему кабинету и скрылся за дверью, из-за которой через секунду все-таки донеслось:

— Блядь!

Посетители в приемной переглянулись.

День определенно обещал быть нелегким. Было неясно, что Шерлоку понадобилось здесь, но зато в том, что ничего хорошего это не сулит, сомневаться не приходилось.

Джон разделся, повесил куртку на вешалку и уселся за стол. Вздохнул и на секунду закрыл глаза. Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше и меньше. Вообще, он решил серьезно поговорить с соседом еще пару дней назад, хотел высказать все претензии и объяснить, что именно его не устраивает в их совместном быте. Но... Джону казалось как-то глупо объяснять взрослому человеку очевидные вещи. Он все надеялся, что Шерлок, раз уж такой гений и замечает мельчайшие детали, сам поймет, что Джон обижен на него. И сам поймет причину. Но Шерлок, казалось, даже не догадывался, что с Джоном вообще что-то не так. Разговор должен был состояться вчера вечером, но, ввиду плачевного состояния Джона при возвращении домой, разговора не было. Догадка заставила Джона покраснеть: или был, но он просто не помнит? Господи, да что же он сказал ему тогда???

Джон сжал пальцами виски и жалобно застонал. Да что же такое происходит? Но продолжить страдания о собственной незавидной участи ему не дал какой-то шум из коридора. Негромкая волна недовольных восклицаний донеслась из-за двери, и когда она приоткрылась и в образовавшемся проеме возникла голова Шерлока, врач даже не удивился. Чего еще ожидать от социопата? Уж не соблюдения очередей, это точно...

— Мда, народу собралось много... — без тени смущения произнес Шерлок, зайдя в кабинет.

— Удивительно точное наблюдение, — ехидно сказал Джон, выжидающе смотря на детектива. — Ну и что тебе здесь понадобилось, Шерлок?

— Мммм... как завтрак? Как самочувствие? Голова не болит?

— Нет. Спасибо за аспирин. — Джон продолжал наблюдать со своего места за детективом.

Шерлок выдал свою лучшую улыбку и заходил вокруг стола, за которым сидел Джон, словно ястреб кружа над своей жертвой.

— И?

— И что?

— Чего ты ждешь, Шерлок?

— Чего жду? Посетителей, конечно...

— Ка... каких посетителей? — Джон даже стал заикаться от возмущения. — Каких посетителей? 

— Что значит каких? Тех, которые собрались за дверью. Я решил, что сегодня буду вести прием вместе с тобой.

Джон шумно выдохнул, стараясь сдержать все неприятные слова, которые готовы были сорваться с языка. Он бы засмеялся, восприняв все это как скверную шутку, но ему было не смешно. Зная своего соседа, он с уверенностью мог предположить, что это вовсе никакая не шутка. 

— Шерлок, ты понимаешь, что это невозможно? — спросил он.

— Почему? — Детектив насупился и выглядел оскорбленным в лучших чувствах.

— Потому что я врач, а ты...

— А я детектив, — перебил его Шерлок. — Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, между прочим. И если уж я консультирую Скотланд-Ярд, то почему не могу проконсультировать одного бывшего военного врача?

Джон не нашел слов. Внутри него закипала ярость. Да что он себе позволяет, черт возьми? Решил поразвлечься за его счет? Дел нет, так значит, можно изводить всех вокруг и придумывать себе поводы поиздеваться над окружающими? Ну, нет. Так не пойдет. Джон не был тем человеком, который устраивает скандал на пустом месте. Он предпочитал стерпеть, смолчать, мягко объяснить, когда кто-то в чем-то неправ, но с Шерлоком, мать его, Холмсом ничего никогда не бывает просто. Ничего. И никогда. Джон поднял глаза на стоящего с невинным видом Шерлока и молча указал на дверь.

— Что? — детектив не понял.

— Вон, — тихо произнес Джон и снова показал в направлении двери.

— Нет.

— Вон! — Джон повысил голос, но на детектива это не оказало никакого воздействия.

— Почему это я должен уходить? Я столько дней маялся без дела, — принялся уговаривать его Шерлок. — Почему я не могу помочь другу в его...

— Вооооон! — Кажется Джон и сам не ожидал, что сорвется на крик.

— Ну, пожааалуйста... — наигранно попробовал еще раз разжалобить его Шерлок, но Джон был непреклонен:

— Вон, — тихо повторил он, и когда детектив вышел из его кабинета, закрыл голову руками, чтобы никого не видеть. В открытую дверь заглянула пожилая дама, которая сидела в очереди первая.

— Небольшая размолвка, да? Ну-ну, не расстраивайтесь. Милые бранятся, только тешатся...

Джон недобро посмотрел на старушку.

***

 

Шерлок был растерян. Не то чтобы он собирался прекратить свои попытки выяснить, что же не так с Джоном Уотсоном, но не мог не признать, что эта часть человеческих отношений ему не давалась ни в теории, ни на практике. По дороге домой он еще раз перебрал в уме все странности в поведении Джона: поздние приходы с работы, отсутствие интереса к жизни Шерлока, ехидные замечания по любому поводу... Что-то во всем этом было не то. Что-то очень простое, но важное... Кажется, оно никак не было связано с делами, которые вел Шерлок, или с их отсутствием. Джон с прохладцей начал относиться к детективу и во время их расследований, и вне их. Если бы Шерлок не был уверен, что у Джона точно такой же застой в личной жизни, как и прежде, то подумал бы, что у того появились действительно серьезные отношения. Но это было не так. Кажется, единственное, к чему Джон серьезно относился — это к утреннему кофе для Шерлока. В остальном все было не так, как прежде.

Придя домой, детектив взялся было за скрипку. Она всегда помогала ему думать. Так и что же? Женские журналы теперь нужно лишить звания энциклопедии современной жизни? Не помогли они ему в установлении прежних отношений с Джоном... хотя стоп. Инструкция же не была исполнена до конца. Это же как химический опыт: если не добавить все реактивы, то ничего и не произойдет. Что у нас там еще осталось? Хобби можно вычеркнуть. Джон совсем не был рад такому единению. Ну что ж... должны же быть исключения. Если бы жена Лестрейда вдруг взялась ловить с ним преступников, вряд ли тот был бы слишком рад. А вот помощь в трудных ситуациях и комплименты — это интересно. Шерлок навскидку попытался придумать, из какой бы трудной ситуации он мог вытащить Джона. Но, кроме его редких схваток с банкоматом, в голову ничего не шло. Более того, Джон был настолько разумен, что все трудные ситуации, в которые он попадал, были так или иначе связаны с самим Шерлоком. К тому же Джон обладал изрядной памятью там, где это было совершенно не нужно. Прошло столько времени, а он до сих пор попрекал Шерлока тем штрафом, который ему пришлось заплатить, когда его поймали с кучей чужих использованных баллончиков с красками во время расследования дела с азиатским цирком. Потому даже думать было нечего о том, чтобы самому организовать трудную ситуацию, а потом самому спасти Джона. Что же тогда?

Может, молоко? Он тысячу раз обещал Джону купить молока. Ему будет приятно, наверное, если Шерлок пусть раз, но выполнит это обещание. К тому же трудно без молока готовить омлет. Вот и трудность, которую Шерлок решит. Или вот прачечная. Когда он в последний раз там был? Джон вечно ворчит, что собирать вещи Шерлока по дому — сущее наказание. Хорошо, если Шерлок сам соберет свои рубашки, да еще и Джоновы прихватит — это же отличный жест дружеской заботы. Джону должно понравиться. А вечером, когда придет Джон и в доме будет молоко и свежее белье, Шерлок засыплет его комплиментами...

«Ну, должно сработать...» — решил детектив для себя и отправился для начала в супермаркет. 

В супермаркете была очередь. Старушки пробивали кошачий корм, дети выпрашивали у мамаш леденцы — нормальная, обычная жизнь. 

Как же Шерлок это ненавидел.

Он двадцать минут скитался среди полок, чтобы найти молоко. Это был не магазин, а лабиринт Минотавра, ей-богу. Полки с журналами, одеждой, домашней утварью сменяли бытовую химию и товары для садоводства. Один раз он навел небольшой переполох среди посетительниц, случайно забредя между полок с товарами для женской гигиены.

Наконец дойдя до кассы, сжав пакет молока в руке, он вынужден был не менее получаса ждать, пока стоящие перед ним люди пробьют свои покупки. Все это сопровождалось настырными криками двух близняшек, по очереди просивших у мамаши: «Ну купиии шоколадку! Мам, шоколадку купииии!».

Проведя банковской карточкой и оплатив покупку, Шерлок вылетел из магазина, как ошпаренный. В руке — молоко, в голове — мысли: если Джон переживает каждый раз такое при походе в магазин, то почему он еще сам не начал убивать людей? Дааа, это многое проясняло.

Следующим пунктом была прачечная. Шерлок был прекрасно осведомлен о том, как нужно вести себя в прачечной: закинул белье в свободную стиральную машину и сидишь ждешь, пока она закончит. Ничего сложного. Ничего сложного продолжалось не менее двух часов. За это время он проанализировал всех посетителей до единого, выявил изменяющую мужу жену и нечистую на руку домработницу, рассмотрел все щели на полу, потолке и стенах, примерно прикинул, когда тут последний раз делали ремонт и решил, что владелец жулик: иначе как еще объяснить старые стиральные машины и грабительскую плату за пользование оными... Под конец от скуки он уже был близок к тому, чтобы считать обороты барабана: сколько раз белье внутри прокрутилось влево и сколько вправо... 

Шерлок устал. Шерлок хотел домой. К миссис Хадсон, черепу Билли и скрипке. И чтобы Джон пришел домой, увидел, как Шерлок старался, и сказал уже, какой он молодец.

И сказал, какой он молодец. И сказал...

Кажется, он понял...

***

 

Вообще-то Джону всегда нравилось возвращаться домой. Ну, только если в новостях не передавали, что произошел взрыв на Бейкер-стрит. В остальных случаях он шел с работы усталый, но в предвкушении. Приготовить ужин и посмотреть что-то по телевизору. Или после очередного расследования валясь с ног от усталости, — чашку горячего чая и в кровать с чувством выполненного долга. Мой дом — моя крепость. Это выражение как нельзя лучше подходило Джону Уотсону. И то, что ждало его дома, чаще радовало, чем огорчало. Да, были неспокойные времена, когда к ним вламывались иностранные агенты или убийцы, но что поделать — иногда и на крепости нападают враги.

Знакомые вещи, дорогие ему люди. Миссис Хадсон, Шерлок. На последнего он хоть и обижался, но ни на секунду не переставал беспокоиться о нем. Да, Шерлок был несносный, чаще всего ему хотелось врезать, но в то же время Джон знал, что не смотря на все его невозможные черты характера, детектив был свой. За него Джон был готов и в огонь, и в воду, и в окопы под обстрел. 

Да, Джон любил возвращаться домой, но сегодня ему домой не хотелось.

Дойдя до своей двери, он помедлил на пороге, собираясь с духом. Ему предстоял не слишком приятный разговор сегодня вечером, и оттого он оттягивал момент возвращения. И хоть стоять перед собственной дверью не было запрещено законом, Джон все-таки понимал, что зайти придется.

Войдя, он первым делом обратил внимание на то, что было непривычно тихо. Никто не мучил скрипку, не ругался с телевизором. Телевизор был вообще выключен. А в гостиной сидел притихший детектив и гипнотизировал взглядом пакет молока, стоящий перед ним на журнальном столике. Джон молча прошел и сел в кресло.

Вообще-то, по дороге домой он прокручивал в голове варианты разговора с Шерлоком, который собирался начать этим вечером. С одной стороны, ему было неловко за то, что он сорвался на него с утра. Уже через полчаса после его ухода Джон начал мучиться угрызениями совести и винить во всем себя. Ну что такого, в конце концов, произошло утром? Ну, пришел Шерлок к нему на работу. Ну, предложил провести с ним прием вместе. Это не самая худшая его выходка, далеко не самая худшая. А Джон сорвался и накричал, и вел себя неподобающе... Весь день был испорчен этим происшествием.

С другой стороны, необходимо было рассказать детективу, что Джон чувствует. Что он обижен. И в этом виноват Шерлок. Нельзя так вести себя с людьми. Нельзя игнорировать их усилия. Нельзя не замечать чувств других. Нельзя.

И именно с этого и хотел Джон начать разговор, но проклятый пакет молока и Шерлок, сидящий в полумраке комнаты сбили его с толку. А поэтому доктор просто сел в кресло и…

— Джон, ты знаешь... Ты молодец. И спасибо тебе, Джон. Ты так много делаешь для меня...

Уотсон забыл, как говорить. Эти слова как будто взялись из его головы, и он уже было решил, что сам придумал их, и что ему послышалось, но, оторвав взгляд от предмета на столе, детектив тихо продолжил:

— И вообще-то я не умею, но мне кажется, я должен... — детектив запнулся, посмотрел на камин, будто бы ища подсказок, но потом собрался с духом и продолжил: — Я должен...

Джону все и так было понятно. Он посмотрел за светящееся окно, потом перевел взгляд на Шерлока, понурившего голову, и вздохнул:

— Что ж... Я вижу, ты купил молока, — сказал он.

И улыбнулся.

И все мгновенно встало на свои места. И снова можно было дышать, и тишина не рвала сердце. И снова можно было вести расследования, уходить от погони, смеяться от души. И заваривать чай, и спорить из-за немытой посуды или о предназначении холодильника.

И варить с удовольствием кофе утром, и делать с удовольствием еще множество вещей...

***

 

— А еще, Джон, я сегодня ходил в прачечную.

Джон приподнял брови. 

— Да, и что? 

— А ты знаешь, что если поставить слишком большие обороты при отжиме, то твой шерстяной свитер превращается в детский?

— ... Твою мать! Шерлок!!!


End file.
